The Process to style Neji’s Hair
by The Angels of Death
Summary: After Neji was hunted down by his team to style Neji’s Hair, Tenten refuses to style his hair. Neji recollects this memory, as Gai stalks Neji to…style his hair, once more.


**The Process to style Neji's Hair**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **After Neji was hunted down by his team to style Neji's Hair, Tenten refuses to style his hair. Neji recollects this memory, as Gai stalks Neji to…style his hair, once more.

**Pairings: **Nejiten

* * *

Neji awoke from his nightmare, nearly screaming his lungs out. Hinata ran towards his room and slammed the door open, her eyes wider than usual.

"Neji-nii-san! What's wrong!"

Neji was panting as if he had run a very long distance. His body was covered in a thin coat of sweat. He shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, Hinata-sama. Go to sleep."

Hinata hesitated.

"Are you sure? You were…screaming…for a very long time."

"How long?"

Hinata laughed nervously.

"15 minutes."

Neji rubbed his dry throat.

"No wonder my throat hurts. I'll go get some water."

Neji threw the covers off and started walking out, as Hinata silently screamed, seeing her cousin in nothing but his boxers. She quickly turned away.

Neji walked around the Hyuuga compound with his glass of water, recollecting his dream. He thought of what had happened between Tenten and Gai as Gai was about to do unimaginable things to Neji's hair.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Tenten, being the savior of every fic, pointed her kunai at Gai's neck._

"_Don't touch him."_

"_And why not, my student?"_

"_Because! Um…because…he has koodies!"_

_Gai and Lee shrieked and ran away._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Neji's eye twitched as he remembered. Now Lee and Gai would stay away from him in fear of his so-called 'Koodies'. Well, it was comforting to know that they would both stay away from him, but…Neji's eye twitched again.

_What if they style my hair…track me down…take me to their secret green lair…tie me to a chair…and CUT MY HAIR! PUTTING IT IN PIGTAILS! DYING MY FAVORITE BLACK INTO A DISGRACEFUL COLOR! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN!_

But then, Neji thought, what the heck was he thinking about? They wouldn't have a green lair. Maybe a bit more to the shiny side, than plain green. Although…it could be the SHINY green kind of lair.

Neji shivered. It all made sense.

Then, there was a cough behind him. He turned to find Tenten, in her training outfit. Neji blinked.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Neji, it's five in the morning."

"……Yes…I believe it is."

"…Our…training…?"

"…Ah…right. Let's go."

"Neji…you're only wearing your boxers."

Neji looked down.

_Ah…I am only wearing my boxers._

………

…………

………………

_OH MY GOD! I'M ONLY WEARING BOXERS! AND IN FRONT OF TENTEN! A GIRL! OH MY GOD!_

Neji blushed and ran off to his room in a speed only he could pull off at this moment. He returned to Tenten and sighed.

"You saw absolutely nothing."

"I swear to God, I didn't."

"Tenten, you can't swear to God. That's disobeying the first commandment."

"Right…"

"Well, let's go."

As Neji walked ahead, Tenten never budged. Neji turned around and looked at her inquiringly.

"Tenten?"

"Neji…I saw YOU wearing boxers, holding a cup of water that was splashing around as you boldly and dramatically exclaimed about Lee and Gai having a…what did you call it? 'SHINY green lair'. Are you feeling okay?"

_Oh no…she heard what I was thinking…I SAID IT ALOUD!_

"Yes Neji, you did say it aloud."

"…How…how are you doing this!"

"Well…you are mostly talking to yourself very loudly…"

"……right."

"Let's just…go train, Neji."

"Fine."

And so they walked off towards their training grounds that was littered with depressions **(1)** and sunken holes where weapons used to occupy before they were picked up my Tenten.

Tenten hid herself in the treetops, waiting for any opening. Neji stood, waiting for Tenten to make her first move.

* * *

Gai and Lee watched Tenten and Neji through binoculars. Lee turned is head towards Gai.

"Gai-sensei?"

"What, Lee?"

"Why are we observing our them?"

"To……"

Gai paused, dramatically, and slowly placed a chocolate covered pocky in his mouth.

"To…Style Neji's hair!"

"……But…Neji has koodies."

"It may seem so, but we shall wear protective clothing!"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!"

"You have much to learn, Lee. Much. To. Learn."

"Yosh! (2)"

* * *

Kakashi and his team walked towards their training area, just for some patching up in chakra control. He walked towards his tree, as everyone else watched.

"As you remember, you concentrate chakra to your feet."

Kakashi moved his hands into a seal and closed his eyes. His feet glowed blue, as he then opened his eyes an approached the tree. He walked up, his feet sticking to the tree bark, as his body was unnaturally horizontal. As he sat down on a tree branch and ordered his group to try it again, he looked up and sighed.

"Gai, what are you doing?"

Gai looked down from his seat.

"Ah! Kakashi! What are _you_ doing here!"

"…This is my training area."

"DO NOT THINK THAT YOUR COOL PHRASES WILL FREEZE ME OVER! I SHALL WIN!"

"…I'm ahead of you by two points."

"……I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"………"

Gai searched around his jounin vest and found a very worn out and dirty glove. Then, Gai smacked Kakashi on the cheek with it.

"DUEL! DUEL, I SAY! OR ARE YOU A COWARD!"

"………"

Kakashi smacked Gai on the back of his head for smacking him. Gai fell from the tree branch and landed ungracefully on his back. Gai shook his fist in the air.

"YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND, BUT I SHALL SUCCEED!"

Kakashi wrote a mark in a small notebook and gracefully tossed it on the floor, landing on Gai's chest.

"Make that three points."

"Damn!"

Gai ran away with Lee following him, both forgetting of their mission to style Neji's hair.

* * *

As Tenten and Neji ended their session early to grab a bite to eat, a poof of air appeared in front of them. There, Gai was doing his pose: right hand girlishly in the air, slightly curved, with his left hand's index and thumb were encircled around his left eye, with his feet were slightly apart, as he was standing on his red turtle. Lee, however, was doing the same, only on a smaller, much younger, grumpier red turtle.

"TENTEN! NEJI! WHAT A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU!"

Gai and Lee jumped off their turtles as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tenten and Neji slowly backed away from the lunatic. Gai grinned as he skipped towards them. He looked up towards the sky, like a little child, his hands folded behind him and his feet bobbed from heel to toe.

"Nice weather isn't it! Wonderful, wonderful day! Let's go out and-…NOW LEE!"

"YOSH!"

Lee raced around Neji and Tenten in a blur as he tied them in a rope. After, he stuffed a small bundle of cloth into their mouths, as to not have them yell. Gai, his back hunched, rubbed his hands together quickly, as an evil doer would do when they were happy and greedy.

"Now…starts the real fun. Ohohohoho!"

Tenten and Neji sweatdropped at Gai's new laugh as Lee took out his small notebook. He jotted down something, as he muttered to himself.

"Ohohoho…yosh, I'll surely master this and be more cool than ever!"

Lee closed his notebook and awaited orders.

"Lee, get out the equipment."

"……WHAT EQUIPMENT!"

"……NOOO! LEE! GO TO MY APARTMENT AND FETCH MY CASE OF EQUIPMENT! YOU'LL RECOGNIZE IT! IT'S A SILVER CASE, MARKED 'EQUIPMENT'!"

"Yosh!"

Lee raced towards Gai's apartment and raced back, handing it to Gai, not even breaking a sweat. Gai opened it as he said:

"Okay, let's start using my special equipment of…NO!"

Gai stared at the inside of the suitcase, which clearly held deflated soccer balls, basketballs, footballs, arm pads, knee pads, inflatable helmets (3), and many other little varieties of _sports_ equipment.

"THIS IS THE WRONG CASE! I SAID SILVER CASE! NOT GRAY!"

Lee cried.

"Gai-sensei, I'm so sorry!"

"IT'S OKAY, LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They both embraced each other and cried floods as the sunset was behind them. Neji and Tenten slowly wiggled out of the ropes and pulled off their gags. Then, they ran away.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"NEJI AND TENTEN ARE GONE!"

"LEE! I MEAN, WHAT!"

"………"

"………"

"…Maybe next time, Gai-sensei!"

"Absolutely not! After them!"

* * *

_**5 minutes later**_

"You thought you could escape from me! YOU THOUGHT WRONG, YOU PIECES OF FILTH!"

"Gai-sensei, this is Neji and Tenten. Not your mother-in-law."

"Right! Well, let's get to business."

And so Neji and Tenten blacked out as Gai and Lee approached them with freakish smiles and hair brushes and gel. Their pings and pangs from their smile was so blinding, they HAD to faint.

* * *

_**30 minutes later**_

Tenten woke up from her comfy pillow and smiled, snuggling her head deeper into the pillow.

_FLASH!_

Tenten's eyes snapped open as she saw Gai with his camera, grinning down at her. She looked next to her and blushed. Neji was sitting next to her, sleeping, and his head was slightly inclined to the left, giving more space, where Tenten's head was resting on. Neji stirred a little, waking up.

He yawned and glanced at all of them.

"What?"

Gai grinned at him.

"When you two blacked out, we styled both of your hairs, and laid you guys down to lean on the tree. However, Tenten snuggled her head on your shoulder as she slept."

He waved the picture in front of their eyes and they both grabbed it, and looked at each other, scared.

In the picture, Tenten _did_ have her head resting on Neji's shoulder, but…

They both blacked out again.

Neji's hair was dyed purple, with pounds of glitter in his hair, as they were all pulled into hundreds of pigtails. So many, that you couldn't count how many, or you could lose your breath.

Tenten's hair was literally spiked up, but since her hair was long, her spikes sagged down a bit. Her hair was…magenta? Yes, magenta, to match Neji's hair nicely.

And Gai giggled like a little girl as he took another picture.

**The End.

* * *

**

Well, there's the story, which deleted. Only…more modified, funnier, longer, and more…awesome? Anyways, please, please review. Your reviews make me all happy, boosting up my very low self-esteem. Thanks and many…thanks. Most authors say 'Many hugs', but I don't do hugs. D

**(1) Depressions - **A hollow area that is sunk below its surroundings.

**(2) Yosh - **A Japanese term for something like…Okay! Or…Alright! That kind of stuff.

**(3) Inflatable Helmets - **I think there is actually no such thing. But, Gai's silver case is small, so…think about a helmet. Can it really fit? Nope. So I made up an inflatable helmet.

Again, review. Please. I'd appreciate it, and thank you.


End file.
